I'm Glad I Got Pushed In
by ArisonxGaara
Summary: Arison & Sayuri were just your average 14 and 15 year old girls just starting high school.Not much excitement happened in their lives, until the night of the sleepover that is.Unknown to them that night would change their lives forever. gaara/oc sasuke/oc
1. How it all began

**Hello people this is the first chapter of my story. I hope it's good so please read and review, and I do not own Naruto**

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"WAKE UP!"Yelled my best friend Lilie she calls me using Windows messenger

Uhh I thought to myself, it is six in the morning what could she possibly have to tell me this early .Every time she had something important to tell me she would call me to tell me, but every time she did it was always when I was sleeping, maybe she does this on purpose. In fact she does this every morning and because of that she calls it her "wake up call".

"I SAID WAKE UP! DON'T IGNORE ME; I KNOW YOU'RE AWAKE NOW!"

"SHUT UP IT'S SIX IN THE MORNING LET ME SLEEP!"

"What are you talking about its two in the afternoon not six in the morning."

I looked over at my clock and sure enough it was two in the afternoon. Well it's no surprise I sleep in every day so the afternoon is my morning.

"Hn"

"Don't hn me, now get up and come to my house, I need to show you something"

"But I have to ask my mom first"

"Oh I already called earlier and asked she said yes and you're sleeping over so bring some clothes, now hurry up and get your but over here!"

"Can't I eat something first, I'm starving"

"No, I'll give you some food when you get here"

"Fine, I'll see you in a little bit"

"Ok"

I turned off my computer and got ready to go to her house. When I was ready I went downstairs to tell my mom I was going to ride my bike to her house today so she didn't need to take me.

"But isn't it like six miles to get to her house, and you haven't eaten lunch yet"

"Yea but its all downhill and I'll stop to get something to eat at Star Bucks"

"But on your way back tomorrow it will all be up hill"

"It's ok it will be great exercise"

"Alright, but don't call me to pick you tomorrow just because your lazy"

"I won't mom"

"Ok then, bye"

"Bye"

With that said I went to the garage to get my bike. When I made sure I wasn't forgetting anything I left .On my way I stopped at Star Bucks to get something to eat. Funny, I thought myself; I am a thirteen year old girl riding my bike to Star Bucks all alone. At first my mom didn't want me riding my bike alone this far away from the house, in fact she didn't want me riding my bike at all, but my dad convinced her to let me. What sucks is that now she makes me go to the grocery store on my bike when she needs something so that she doesn't have to use up the gas in the car. Lilie is going to yell at me for being late but oh well I have to eat something or I might die and never make it to her house. When I was done eating I left to Lilies' house. When I got there she was waiting outside for me, she was usually a very patient person but today she looked irritated.

"Hey"

"Well it's about time" yup she sounded really irritated

"Um sorry I'm kind of late I stopped at Star Bucks to get something to…." I got cut off

"It's ok, now come on I need to show you something" she suddenly sounded exited

So dropped my bike on the flore and followed her inside. We went into her room and I sat my stuff on her bed while she graved something from her desk.

"Ok this is what I wanted to show you" it was a piece of paper with a swirl on it

"This is what was so important that I had to get here as fast as I could?" I said looking really tired and bored

"Yea isn't it cool" she said really exited

"No all it really is, is a piece of paper with a swirl on it, it's nothing special"

"It's not a regular piece of paper; it's a portal to the Naruto World!"

"As if"

"Don't be so negative Alyson and it's completely true!"

"You really lost it this time Lilie there is no way that that is a portal"

"If you don't believe me then I'll prove it to you"

"How are you going to do that?"

"Like this"

"What are…"

I didn't get to finish my sentence because she pushed me into the paper. I expected myself to end up on the flore but instead found myself falling through a tunnel of swirls. Before I could blink I was on the ground again. I looked around me, I seemed to be in a desert, and Lilie was no were in sight. I was alone in the middle of the desert. Then suddenly Lilie appeared in front of me, which scared me half to death.

"AHHH"

"Haha I scared you"

"Don't do that to…." I stopped in mid sentence and just stared at her

"What? What is it?"

"You look like a little kid"

"Yea so do you" I looked down at myself and sure enough I was a little kid too.

"But how? And where are we?"

"We are just outside of Suna"

"What? Suna!"

"Yea you heard me we are outside of Suna"

"Wow so that portal really works"

"I tried to tell you but you didn't believe me"

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you"

"It's ok; I mean if you had said something like that I wouldn't have believed you either"

"Ok but why are we kids and how old are we supposed to be?"

"We are kids because we are in the time when all the characters were kids, and we are supposed to be six years old."

"Ohhh that explains everything"

"Yea"

"Since we are in Suna can I meet Gaara?"

"I thought you'd never ask"

"Yay" I'm so happy who knew your impossible dreams could come true, certainly not me.

"Ok so I got a plan to get him too notice you"

**Ok people how do you think I did on my first chapter? So please review and tell me what you think. I will try to update soon.**


	2. The plan

**Hello world I am back with chapter two. I hope you enjoy it so please read and review. I do not own Naruto.**

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

"Hey you little girl, didn't your mommy teach you not to wonder the streets in the night, because bad things happen to pretty little girls like you. Why don't you come closer so I can get a good look at you."

"No get away from me!" I started to run

"I said come here!"

"AHHH!" The man grabbed me by the arm and pulled me closer to him

"Oh yes your perfect, boss will be happy when I bring you to him, oh yes he's got a lot planned for your future"

"No let go of me!"

"Don't you dare call for help because if you do things are going to get worse for you"

"I said let go of me!" I yelled hoping somebody would hear me

"I said shut up you little bitch" he punched me

"Uhhhh" I fell to the ground and then he picked me up by the choler of my shirt and brought my up to his face.

"Now you listen to me you little fuckin bitch you're not going anywhere so shut up or I will hit you again and this time harder."

"Let go of her" another voice said

"Oh please as if I would listen to you punk"

"I said let go of her or else"

"Or else what, what are you going to do about it, you're just a kid"

"I warned you!" suddenly sand started moving towards the man

"Ahhh you're that kid!"

The man said, frightened, threw me on the ground and tried to run away. I was ready to fall hard on the flore but instead I was caught in mid air. Then I heard loud cracking sound fill the air and turned around to look at the man, he was covered completely by sand.

"Ahhhhhh!" is the last thing I heard the man say.

Oh God thank you, I'm safe now. Wait did I just get saved by…. My thought was interrupted by a voice.

"Are you ok?" the voice asked

I turned around and looked at were the voice came from

"Um yes thank you, ow" I reached up and grabbed my jaw

"You welcome, and your mouth is bleeding"

"Yea I guess it is"

"My uncle is a medical-nin and he can treat you if you like, I can take you to him if you trust me" he kind of whispered

"I would like that and I trust you completely"

"You mean you're not afraid of me even if I just killed that man right in front of you?"

"No not at all, as a matter of fact I'm grateful of you for saving my life"

"Really?"

"Yea"

"Well come on then I'll take you to my uncle, oh and I'm Gaara"

"Arison" I told him thinking thank goodness that I remembered what my name was in Japanese

"Nice to meat you Arison"

"Same to you Gaara"

We started walking and we talked about him and we talked about me all the way until I asked him a question that caught him by surprise.

"Do you want to be friends, Gaara?" it was silent for a little bit but then he answered.

"Yea that would be great"

"Ok then Gaara from this day forward we are going to be friends forever"

"Ok" so we talked some more for the rest of the way.

"Here we are, wait here wile I go get my uncle"

"Ok" so I waited for him to go get Yashamaru. I had to be careful not mention names to Gaara because he doesn't know I know almost everything about everyone. It didn't take very long until Gaara came back with Yashamaru.

"Arison this is my uncle Yashamaru"

"Nice to meat you Yashamaru"

"The pleasure is all mine Arison" he smiled at me

"Now let's take a look at that wound"

"Ok"

I let him treat my wound, I won't admit it to them but my wound kind of hurt. After a little while he was finally done treating me.

"There all done"

"Thank you"

"You're welcome; you know you're a brave and tough girl"

"Really, why do you say that?"

"Well most girls would have been crying while I treated them, but you didn't show any sign of pain, even with a if the wound wasn't that bad."

"Yea Arison you're really brave" Gaara said, his face turning redder than his hair

"Thanks Gaara" I said blushing equally as red as him. Yashamaru noticed this and smiled.

"Ok Arison, Gaara already explained to me what happened when he found you, but you need to tell me how you found yourself in that alley."

"Well I was with my friend in the main street, and there were a lot of people and I got pushed and I fell, but when I got back up my friend was gone, so I went to try to find her but soon I found myself in that alley with that man. If it weren't for Gaara I don't know what would of happen to me."

"I see, but what were you and your friend doing walking around this late at night by yourselves?" Uhh what am I supposed to tell him, that I'm from another dimension? I have to think of an excuse and quick.

"Well we don't have any parents or a place to live so we travel a lot, and we were looking for a place to stay." Yea this excuse will work just fine.

"So you girls are orphans?"

"Yea" sure I'll go with that

"Well you're welcome to stay here with us as long as you like"

"Yea we would be happy to have you here, I bet Temari would be happy to, she would finally not be the only girl in the house"

"Yes your right Gaara, so how about it Arison?"

"Thanks I accept your offer but what about my friend I need to find her, I'm the only person she's got."

"She can stay here to and we will go help you find her."

"Thank you"

"You're welcome, now can you describe her to me so I know what to look for?"

"Her name is Sayuri, she has dark brown hair, almost black, brown eyes; she's a bit shorter than me, and she was wearing a pink shirt with a grey skirt." Thank goodness I remembered her name in Japanese too.

"Ok then let's go look for her"

After an hour of looking for her I finally found her. She was at a tea shop drinking tea with a worried look on her face.

"Lilie!" when she heard her name she turned around and looked at me and the worried look on her face disappeared.

"Alyson!"

"Yashamaru I found her!" I called to Yashamaru who was looking in the store next to the tea shop.

"Oh good, Gaara we found her"

"Alyson where were you? I was looking for you but I couldn't find you"

"Sorry I got lost in the crowd"

"You, I thought I was the one that got lost"

"Well I guess we both got lost"

"Oh Lilie this is Gaara and Yashamaru they are going to let us stay with them for a while" I smiled when I said Gaara's name. She just smiled at me because she knew how much I liked Gaara.

"Really"

"Yes Sayuri you girls can stay with us for as long as you need"

"Thank you Yashamaru"

"You're welcome, now come on lets go home and get you girls something to eat."

"Ok" We both said at the same time

When we got to the house Temari and Kankuro were fighting. But when they saw Lilie and me the stopped and looked at us with curiosity.

"Yashamaru, who are they?" asked Temari

"This is Arison and Sayuri; they will be staying with us for a while"

"Ok" She said sounding happy and then turned around and looked at us

"Hi I'm Temari and this is my brother Kankuro" she said. When Kankuro didn't say hi to us she elbowed him in the chest.

"Owww!" he yelled and Temari glared at him

"Hi" He muttered to us

"Hi" we replied to him

"Well I'm going to go make dinner, why don't you guys take that time to get to know each other

"Ok" we all replied at the same time

"Jinks! Know you guys can't talk" Kankuro yelled

"Jinks machine is out of order please insert another quarter" I replied to him

"What! You can't do that!" He yelled

"Who's says I can't"

"The rules!"

"There are no rules!"

"Yes there are!"

"Show me the rules then!"

"I…um…."

"Haha you just got told!" said Temari

"Shut up Temari!"

"You can't make me!" they started fighting again

"Um sorry about Kankuro and Temari, they do this all the time" Gaara told us

"So Kay" we said. I then got irritated with all the noise, because I'm really short tempered, that I grabbed a ball and threw it at Kankuro's head.

"Owww! Who did that?" he said turning around to look at us

"I did, know shut up!" I yelled at him and he just stayed silent and looked at me. Temari and Lilie giggled

"I suggest you don't irritate her again, because she is very short tempered, or things are going to be very bad for you, Kankuro" Lilie said. Kankuro stared at me frightened and I gave him my evil death glare of doom.

"Haha you're intimidated by a girl!" Temari said

"Shut up Temari"

Before they could start fighting again Yashamaru called us for dinner, and so we followed them into the kitchen. While we were walking towards the kitchen Lilie and I were talking to each other quietly.

"If we hadn't been separated, and your plan ruined, I don't think things would of turned out like they did" I said quietly

"Yea I agree with you" she replied

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

**So what do you think of chapter two? Please review and tell me what you think. I will try to update soon.**


	3. Friends

**Halo people I'm back!(Yes I'm well aware that I spelled hello wrong) I must apologize for ditching u guys for ummm a year I think. I have an excuse for why I was gone for so long. Ok well it goes something like this…(takes deep breath) (don't teachers have freakn lives!)andimgrowndedcuzidon'tturninmyhomeworkontime*smiles*. *gasps for air* Well there you have my excuse. I hope that you can find the heart to forgive me. And now that I'm done with that, ON WITH THE STORY!**

****

**Months later**

"hahahaha push me higher, push me higher!" I exclaimed

"Are you sure? I don't want you to fall" Replied Gaara

"Come on I'm not going to fall"

"ok"

Gaara and I were at the park by his house playing. So far we were having fun. Gaara and I come to the park everyday and we stay there until it's time for dinner.

Gaara was in the process of trying to push me so I could swing higher when a ball hit him in the head causing him to fall. I quickly jumped of the swing and went to check on him.

"Are you ok Gaara-kun" I asked helping him up. Before he could answer I heard someone yell "hahahaha I got him!I hit the demon!". I quickly turned around enraged by his words.

"What the hell was that for!" I yelled

"What do you mean I was only saving you from that monster? I've watched you guys for days, he's obviously forcing you to play with him or else he will kill you. "He replied as innocently as he could

"Well I'm being forced to do anything I'm here on my own free will. And even if I wasn't I don't need your fucken help. I can defend myself!" I replied

"Oh come on why would a pretty girl like you want to play with _**THAT"**_

This angered me even more. Suddenly a fist made of water punched the kid sending him flying and crashing into a wall. (Yup I can control water like Gaara can control sand)

"AHHH you're just like that monster!AHHHH!" the kid screamed and ran away.

I looked around me and noticed water encircling me Like Gaara's sand does when he's about to attack.

"Whoa" I whispered to myself

"Arison-chan how did you do that?" Gaara asked amazed

"I don't know it just happened"

"Why did you defend me?"

"Because I already told you that you're my friend and friends defend friends"

"Thank you, you're the first person I can call a friend"

"You're welcome"

**Later That night**

I was walking down the hallway on my way too my bedroom when something crawled on my foot. The lights were currently off at the moment so I couldn't really see what it was but it kida looked like a… snake!

"AHHHHHHH" I screamed

"HAHAHAHA" I heard laughing and then the lights turned on. Kankuro walked out from behind a door laughing

"Kankuro!"

"That's my name so don't wear it out"

"What happened!" Yelled Temari running up the stairs followed by Lilie and Gaara.

I walked up to Kankuro "You chose the wrong person to prank Kankuro you'll see I always get even, always" I said the last part next to his ear.

"I'd love to see you try" he replied trying to sound as if my threat didn't affect him at all.

I walked away after that and went to my room.

"What happed?" Temari asked confused

"As if she can get me back I'm the king of pranks" Kankuro muttered to himself walking into his room.

****

**Ok guys I now this was really short but like I said I'm grounded and my mom's on her way back from the store and I don't want to get into any more trouble. I'm sorry but I don't know when the next time I'll be able to update, so bear with me people. Luv ya**

**~Arison**

.net/s/4143102/10/How_We_Met


End file.
